


莫比乌斯环的纠缠

by broken_tea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 是3p！！！本质是涉英零无差，第一篇是涉零和英零，下一篇是涉英和零英，下下篇是零涉和英涉。混乱邪恶同人女自嗨产物。洁癖慎入
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Tenshouin Eichi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. 涉英零

“你怎么来了？”

说实话，在宿舍看见日日树涉让零非常震惊。

英智合上笔记本电脑，摘了眼镜，告诉他：“不必担心，白鸟他们团都去录制节目，这两天回不来。”

涉变戏法般地掏出一副扑克牌，说：“给你们带来爱与惊喜了吗？我是日日树涉～”

“吓了吾辈一跳呢，”零本来正在看书，现在把书合上放在一边，“单单瞒着我吗？”

“给你个惊喜吗，”英智笑道，“怎么样？”

涉关了顶灯，现在房间里只剩下昏暗的床前台灯，连空气都变得十分暧昧。

一套扑克牌似乎是盘旋落在英智的桌子上，英智轻车熟路地洗牌，递给朔间零：“继续洗吧，别总以为我们两个合伙耍赖。”

“哦？难道不是吗，”牌在零的指尖翻飞，“你怎么可能和涉一样喜欢冒险。”

“偶尔也想冒险一下，感觉也不错。”英智抱臂靠在书桌前。

“在哪个位置对英智来说没差的吧，英智也开始理解amazing了～”

零洗好了牌，伸出手让剩下两个人抽卡。

“可是我也会紧张呢。”英智先手抽了一张卡，是K。

“英智废卡，我来。”涉挑了一张边缘的卡，是Q。

“你也是废卡呢，英智，继续。”

英智又抽了一张，是2。

“这么巧的吗，我是2哦。”英智扬扬自己手里的卡。

涉：“我也要努力了哦，能不能抽到1呢？”

零笑着说：“不要目的性那么明显更容易抽到哦。”

涉又抽到几次废卡，终于抽出了A

“啊啊，涉，不仅是1还是A，这个太厉害了。”英智忍不住惊讶。

“amazing！”

两个人视线忽然聚集到零身上，零把牌往桌子上一拍，忽然整个人被涉拦腰抱起，放在床上。

“啊啊，还是运气不佳。”零叹气。

这个规则很简单，谁抽到3，就要在床上被另外两个人压，抽到1和2就能共享第三个人，他们三个玩过很多次。

日日树涉偶尔会出千，但是谁能抓得住他呢。

零刚刚坐起身，两个人就迅速贴过来，似乎被打开了什么潘多拉魔盒开关，一人一边地厮磨他的耳鬓。

涉舔舐他的耳垂，和英智一起把零的外套脱下，扔在床头，两个人隔着衬衣摸着朔间零的背，摸得朔间零直战栗躲闪。

涉先把手指插入零的发缝，让他面向自己，热情但温柔地深吻他。英智一只手解开零的领带扔在床上，然后摸上朔间零的胸口，逐个解开他的衬衣扣子。

朔间零的舌头非常软并且灵巧，他们都迷恋那个感觉。另外两个人在床上的时候也总是对他很温柔克制，并且总是伺机和他接吻。每当看到他在深吻过后迷离的样子，欲望就会升腾。

借着昏暗的台灯，涉看清了零半眯的眼里氤氲的雾气，他的喉咙也断断续续地应和着两个人的动作而呻吟。

英智解开了全部扣子，朔间零的胸膛完全暴露出来，涉俯身去舔弄他的乳尖，零躲闪了一下，但是后背上英智的手不断轻抚，让他渐渐夹紧了肩膀，挺直了腰背，像要把胸口送出去一样。

他转过头向英智索吻，英智温柔得让零有些意外，他只是在轻轻舔咬，就像怕把他弄碎一样。

另一侧乳头被英智的手指轻轻调戏，乳头很快发红变硬，涨得发疼，零的喉咙里传出破碎的呻吟。这个时候涉却拿起来英智扔在一旁的领带，把零的双手手腕绑在身前。零挣扎了一下，让那领带绑得松了一些，然后两个人把他推倒在床上，两人一起脱下他的裤子。

零身上只剩一件被解开的衬衣，事实上什么都遮不住，但是他还是夹紧了双腿蜷缩着，不用去看都知道那两个人的视线又多炙热。

他想坐起来，但是因为双手被绑在一起实际上做这个动作很费力。涉和英智很大发慈悲地挽他起来。零跪坐在床上，英智又捏住他的下巴引他过来接吻。

英智搂住他的腰，零听话地贴近了他，因为手被绑住没有着力点，只能伸手，套住英智的脖子，稍微抬起后臀，后面完全暴露给涉。涉从他的床头柜摸出一瓶润滑液，抹在手指上，便开始给零做扩张。

其实在床上叫的最好听的是英智，据说后面最吸人的也是英智，但是一举一动连骨子里都透露着性感的是零，他总是不像凡人，他身上有一种神性。

感觉到后面异物入侵，零口中的动作一滞，后臀躲着涉的手，他勾住英智的脖子，把脸埋在英智的肩窝开始撒娇。

涉明显不止扩张那么简单，他手指修长，摸进去之后就开始挑逗零后穴的软肉。零趴在英智肩膀上之后，再没有地方可以躲闪，英智摸摸他的头发安抚他。涉轻轻拍拍零的屁股，零听话地叉开腿，英智又坏心眼地把零弓起的的腰按下去——现在零也能想像到自己的姿势有多淫荡。

零脸皮薄，这会已经脸红得到耳根，没人再会去言语羞辱他，英智听到耳边传来的轻轻抽泣和撒娇嗔怪声，差点没把持住。

涉一根手指在零的后穴里搅动，另一只手还在抚慰他的前端，零把脸埋在英智的肩窝里，眼里的泪水打湿了英智的休闲衬衣。英智揉揉他的头发，零抬起脸，充满情欲的吻又落在零的脸上。

就在此刻，他双手被绑住，没有人可以依靠，他的眼里只有英智，只能有英智。

日日树涉又伸进一根手指，零开始瑟缩着穴口，过了一会又逐渐放松。涉刮完了他的穴口，又摸进温软的内壁。

英智解开自己的裤子拉链，饥渴已久的肉棒从裤子拉链口里弹出来，英智把勾在他脖子上的手臂放下来，让零的手肘撑在床上，零看见了他的东西，垂下眼，细密的睫毛挡住眼神，开始舔弄英智的阳物。

零的舌头非常软，他的舌头舔到龟头系带的感觉简直能美妙到让人发疯，英智舒服得似乎喉咙里发出低吼。

涉也拉开了拉链，在自己的性器上涂抹了一些润滑液，刚把龟头顶在零的穴口上，龟头就滑入零的体内。说实话，每次零都能被这两个人的硬度震惊，不清楚他们怎么总是硬地那么夸张。

零甚至能感觉到涉的柱体上的青筋。那个大家伙在他的后面缓慢来来回回抽送了几下，开始动地快了。从英智和涉的角度都能看到零的臀肉被撞击得一颤一颤，水声和肉声特别淫靡。

涉长长地呼出一口气，感觉自己压抑的欲望得到了抚慰，零柔软湿润的后壁肉紧紧包裹着他。而且零有一个可爱死的生理反应，只要他夹得紧，自己就特别容易高潮，但是他拒绝承认，所以在被进入的时候总是强迫自己放松。和生理本能做抵抗是很困难的，所以他的后穴在开始的时候总会瑟缩一下又放松下来，涉冲撞得急了的时候又会下意识夹紧，然后僵硬得放松——一旦涉的节奏改变，零就要重新调整自己。

涉也说不清楚喜欢哪种，固然是零晚高潮一会能让他更加尽兴，但是挑逗他又有一种渎神般的兴奋感。

零后面又湿又滑，涉一下一下碾在他的G点上，还不忘抚慰零的囊袋和龟头。零在那边舔弄英智的时候手抓紧了床单，嘴里开始发出暧昧的声音，像求饶，也像求欢。

零其实一直不会口，这让英智和涉有些遗憾，不过用他那个天鹅绒般的舌头碰哪都舒服。

就像现在，零温热湿润的口腔包裹着英智的前端，微微吸允掉他前端流出的液体。他非常慢条斯理，就像中世纪贵族在宴会用餐。

但是他不知道在另外两个人眼里这件事有多催情。零非常性感，就像是一只高傲的猫，他俯身为他们服务的时候，虽然仍然是高傲的。他自己能从中获取满足，并且不羞于向他们求欢。

零在这个时候一般是不说话的，用他的话说，在床上对话之后不知道在床下该怎么面对这两个人，所以他默认床上是一个特殊的地方。幸好，零的呻吟都很好懂，这也算是一种天赋吧。

涉有意换着频率进出他，零扭着屁股想躲，内壁的软肉开始绞紧了，最终把涉也送上了高潮。英智前端从他嘴里滑落，英智明白他高潮了，现在的零特别敏感，一碰就颤。涉内射在零的穴里，抽出阳物的时候一些液体也从零后面流出来，穴口还一张一合像在呼吸一样。英智把趴着的零扶起来，零又靠在他的身上，英智双手摸上他的胸，刮蹭他的乳尖。零刚刚高潮，脸上蒙着情欲，低声呢喃似乎在求饶。

零手撑着床，跪坐在床上，前面蹭着被单。英智又勾起了他的下巴，让他仰头，自己顺着嘴唇一路吻到锁骨，在零的喉结处轻轻吸咬。涉在他后面搂着他的腰，把鼻子蒙在他的头发里，鼻息落在他的耳根。

零的高潮渐渐褪去，他回头跟涉交换了一个轻吻，粘腻的声音忍不住从喉咙里逃出来。听到信号的另外两人默契地换了姿势。英智靠在床头，零背对着他跨上去，后面被英智看得一清二楚。涉跪在零面前，把一根手指伸进他的嘴里。

零含着他的手指，像在舔棒棒糖一样，牙轻咬涉的手指。涉指腹在他的舌头上画圈，手指逐渐探往更深的地方，但是零还是不会口，很容易就被碰得有干呕的冲动，涉适时缩回手指，重新开始调教零的身体。

英智在抹完润滑液之后，抬起零的屁股，让零按他的节奏慢慢坐下，零刚刚才适应空虚的后穴重新被填满，还不太适应，英智哄着他，慢慢抬落，似乎有舒爽的因子从他们交合的地方传到他的四肢百骸。朔间零还是像只优雅的猫，背挺得笔直，衬衫前面刚刚盖住胸口，布料摩擦着乳头，乳尖胀得发痛。

涉还是不死心地调教朔间零张口吞咽的能力，几次之后，零先失去了耐心，他吸允着离开涉的手指，眯眼抬头看他，红宝石一样的眼睛锁住涉，似乎在邀请他赴约。涉捧起他的脸，浅尝辄止地亲着，把他拉过来圈在怀里。零又失去了重心，整个人贴在涉身上，后面还在被英智填满。

英智的视角能完美看到零的后穴吞吐自己，零还在动腰取悦他。英智把手放在零的细腰上，引来对方的躲闪和后面的收紧。

零被涉搂在怀里，在他怀里喘气撒娇，试问有哪个人禁得住美人撒娇。零另一边坐在英智身上，这一边跟涉调情，涉感觉自己身下有复苏的迹象。

英智握着零的腰，让他跟着自己的节奏走，零的后穴一阵一阵收缩，水声越来越明显。零那边靠在涉身上，被绑住的手摸上涉的阳物，摩擦撸动着，引得涉呻吟出声。

如果换一个人做朔间零这样的事，肯定会显得很浪荡，但是他是朔间零。每当英智和涉看到他那张脸，就知道是自己坠入了深渊，他们是渎神者，是他们把神拉下来，给他染上情欲的颜色，用爱粉饰他们的关系。

零的内壁已经不受控制地开始收缩，他没力气再动了，涉听出零破碎的呻吟里的难耐，把他压在英智侧面，抬起他一条腿，英智侧过身，开始继续干他。零被忽然加快的频率搞得开始呜咽，被绑住的手抓紧了床单，涉见状过来拉住他的手，又分出一只手去抚慰他的前端。在涉的揉捏和英智的抽插之后，朔间零又迎来了一次高潮，和英智一起。英智轻轻地喘气，零小声地抽泣，他似乎很容易哭，生理上的哭。

英智也射在了他的后面，零射在了涉的手上和床上，后穴又开始流出淫靡的液体。零的前额的汗水粘上几缕头发，他是肉眼可见地累到了，涉虔诚地舔掉手上的浊液，被眯着眼的零看了个一清二楚。英智凑过来吻他的脸，手从零的腋下伸进去，揉捏他的胸，刮蹭着乳头。

零是累了，但是剩下的两个人明显还没想停。英智拉住他的手腕，放在他头顶上，零正面躺在床上，下意识地夹紧双腿，稍微皱眉，甚至想把这两个过分的人踹下床。

两个人一人一边又贴过来，涉抚摸他的小腹，手指勾画着他的人鱼线。英智伸舌舔朔间零的乳头，又舔又咬，酥麻的刺激感觉从零胸口传到大脑，他开始挑逗式地求饶，粘腻的哭声传到两人耳朵里，几乎让两人疯魔。零想躲开，缓一口气，英智可不给他这个机会，另一只手还变本加厉地摸上他另一侧乳头。

涉顺着人鱼线往下，摸上了零的性器，他含住这个肉棒。日日树涉是会口的，当抽卡时运气不好的时候也被零和英智压过，学习能力超强的他没用一两次就学会了口，反倒是零总是学不会。至于英智，两个人本就担心他的身体，不舍得让他学，英智在他们眼里一定是会因为口而缺氧的那类人。

零抽泣声大了一点，英智停下了，开始安慰他。要是哄不好零，他和涉就别想再爬上零的床。零正在高潮完的敏感期和空虚期，他们搞的太刺激了。

涉也松了口，英智在摸零的头发，涉去轻吻零的腰，鼻息轻轻扫过他的皮肤。

零惬意得眯上眼，昏暗温暖的台灯光照在他脸上，涉又过来舌吻他，两个人的舌头沾在一起，零总是容易被他吻得大脑缺氧，被吻得神志不清。

迷迷糊糊的零睁开眼的时候，看见涉又在抹润滑液，他望向英智，英智拉住他头顶上的手，和他十指相扣安抚他。零侧躺过来贴他，英智轻拍他的背。

涉的手指再一次进入他的时候，他甚至没有多大感觉，只到那根手指在里面不安分地摸，零才觉得大事不妙。涉扛起他一条腿，放在自己肩上，又一次进入了他。全新的角度给零新奇的刺激，零本身很擅长舞蹈，身体很软，腿被这样分开也不觉得吃力，只觉得羞耻。

他轻咬下唇，英智的手摸过来，拇指按在他的嘴上，零乖巧地张嘴含住，舌头和英智的手指嬉戏，英智其余四指托住他的下巴，轻轻抓挠，零逐渐沉沦。

零原本被按在头顶上的手不安分地放下来，抓住英智的性器，摩擦柱体，挑逗龟头系带，惹得英智惊喘出声。涉正在三浅一深地运动着，撞得零含糊呜咽。

涉有多了解他们的敏感点，英智也知道，他们经常被撞得缴械投降，抛却羞耻向他求欢。就像现在，刚刚高潮完的零又开始染上一轮新的情欲颜色，甚至克制不住地向英智撒娇着哭。

泪水流了满脸，哭声阵阵，就像一件易碎的艺术品，哪怕堕入凡间，染上情欲，也是那么美丽高傲，惹人犯罪。

英智曾经以为和零比起来自己才是恶魔，零总是高屋建瓴的先知者，装的一副恶魔的样子，实际做着神明使者的事，可是他又拥有让人无限想要探究的魅力。从以前开始多少人折在他手上，拜倒在他脚下，他和涉只是其中之二，是其中很大胆的两个人。爱上零的感觉，就像心甘情愿误入一种歧途，此生此世再难回正道。

涉的动作渐渐慢下来，射在零的后面，可是零只是在哭，前端被涉控制着，拖延了高潮，他泪眼朦胧地看着英智，英智领会，跟涉交换了位置，不等后穴里的液体流完就撞了进去。涉情欲褪去，在零身后，吻他耳根，挑得零更敏感。

软烂的后壁肉包裹着英智，但是仍然敏感得像开始一样。零断断续续地哭，呻吟中又透着舒服。

涉俯身吻他，零嗓音有些哽咽，仍由着他亲，实在是没力气回应他了，只能睁开湿润的双眼，看着那月光一样的发丝笼罩在自己和他的身上，像牢笼一样。

零轻轻呻吟一声，后壁忽然夹紧，两个人同时被刺激到，零的前端开始喷出白色粘液，沾在自己的小腹上和床单上。英智看着他们交合的地方，零的后面已经红肿，小腹的起伏暴露了他内壁的抽搐状态。涉起身去浴室放热水，云雨之后的清洁是很重要的。

英智也射在他的后面，性器从他的后穴里抽出来的时候，发出最后一声淫靡水声。零已经累得哭声都不大了，英智把他手腕上的领带解开，凌乱得不成样子的衬衫也剥下，抱起累得一塌糊涂的零，去浴室找涉。

热水还没有填满浴缸，但是温度很合适，零被放在在浴缸里的时候稍微睁开眼，头靠在浴缸边上。涉找出一个发圈把零的发尾绑上，不让他的头发碰到洗澡水，自己那边也熟练地扎起一个丸子头。

浴室灯比卧室台灯亮，但是亮度也十分适宜。等英智和涉也脱完衣服钻进来，浴缸的水也几乎满了。英智从后面抱着零，涉面对着零，把零的两条腿拉起来搭在自己臂弯上，零皱皱眉，真是比刚才还过分。

涉很轻易地伸进去一根手指，但是因为水比不上润滑，手指和穴口摩擦还是涩涩的。零把头靠在英智肩窝，英智手臂从他腋下穿过，揉搓他的胸腹。美其名曰清理身体，实则是使劲欺负零没力气反抗。

涉在零后面刮出不少残留的精液，水随着他的动作而浸入零的后面，零的小腿甚至都绷直了，喉咙里也发出难受的呻吟，叫得另外两个人甚至有点愧疚和怜悯。零伸手去探涉的手臂，求他不要乱动，涉缴械投降，换了手指，尽量避免蹭到零的敏感点。

能把夜里精神状态超好的零折腾成这样，到底还是他们两个搞的太过了。

趁零不注意，两个人还是狡黠地笑了一下，无论如何，这都太棒了。


	2. 涉零英

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：喷奶描写

今天抽签结果是涉零英

洗牌的是零，涉先抽出了一号牌，英智抽到了三号牌，甚至英智还没来得及反应，零就把牌随手甩在桌子上，报复式地抱起英智，稍微有些粗暴地扔在沙发上。

不被他们压的零是另外一副样子，他的眼眸在黑夜里幽幽发光，似乎是血魔觉醒的先兆。涉更不必说，他了解每个人的身体，他是绝对的支配者。

他们都清楚，英智比零和涉都心软，哪怕对他做粗暴一些的事最后也会被原谅。

英智长了一张天使一样的脸，可是他从来都不是表里如一的人。英智刚刚抬头，就看见零和涉不约而同地把手从他的薄针织衫下伸进去，向上推到粉嫩的乳头露出。两个人在他两边坐下，一人一边地舔弄起他的乳头。

“啊……不……”

英智说话声音开始变腻，零和涉都认为他在发情的时候的声音是最好听的，而且英智从不掩饰那种带着难耐和哭腔的磁性声音。乳头是他最敏感的几个地方之一，他觉得乳房被碰过就发疼，另外两个人总是尽可能温柔对他——大概。

英智刚看到涉抬眼看他，下一秒涉就贴脸上来，轻咬他的下唇，撬开他的嘴。另一边零的尖牙轻轻蹭到乳头，英智闷哼出声，在接吻的间隙含糊不清地叫疼。

零的手向下探，顺着腰腹线摸到英智的裤子，单手解开他的裤子拉链，涉转过头和他一起把英智的裤子给脱下来。英智脸红得要滴血，他的针织衫什么都遮不住。

涉轻车熟路地去取润滑液，零坐在沙发上，捏过来英智的下巴，不顾他还在上一次深吻的迷糊里，和他交换了又一次深吻。

“哈啊～”英智被吻得头脑发昏，后面涉拍拍英智屁股，零才松开英智。涉把英智从沙发上拉下来，英智跪在地上，眼害羞得眯起来。

“乖。”零摸摸他的头发，捧起他因为害羞而看向别处的脸。英智分开零的腿，手摸向零的皮带。

“过分。”英智抱怨着，双膝还被后面的涉打开到一个羞耻的角度，这让他嘤咛出声。

英智解开零的皮带，把他的性器从裤子里拿出来的时候眼神直了一会儿才开始撸动，然后把前端含进嘴里，引来零的一声舒服的喘息。

涉的手指沾了润滑液，在英智穴口打圈然后探了进去，有意识地刮蹭着温暖潮湿的内壁。英智穴口缩了缩，像是开始挽留涉的手指，但是这其实是无意识的行为，英智在这种时候不那么会控制自己的身体。

英智松了口，手上缓慢地撸动零的性器，稍微低下脸，咬着下唇，把脸埋在零的怀里。

“疼……好疼哦……”

圣洁的天使染上情欲，撒娇喊疼的样子实在太过于美好，零和涉第一时间都没反应过来该干什么。零先揉揉怀里撒娇的金发美人，英智抬眼看他，双目氤氲着水雾，涉从后面贴过来吻他的脖颈，手却没从英智后面出来。零低头吻英智的额头，伸手抓英智的毛衣下摆，探进去，两指夹住他的乳头，引来身下人的一阵求饶。

“唔嗯……别……”英智还没说完，后面涉又加了一根手指，撑得他穴口紧绷，“啊啊……”

零搂他入怀，手从毛衣下摆伸进去摸到英智背上，拍他的背安慰他。见过适度欺负英智的时候他的隐忍和投降，带来的气血上涌的体验不亚于进入他。

英智贴在零身上，后臀却翘成一个诱人的弧度。英智是最怕羞的人，做这些动作足矣让他羞愤得要死掉。

但是另外两个人怎么会笑话他，谁都是被压的时候一个比一个浪，在上面的时候一个比一个抖S。

涉开拓完英智的入口，英智扒开臀缝让他进来得更轻松，但是涉一进去就让他腰和手都丧失了力气。“呜呜……”

软嫩的小穴开始取悦侵入者，水远远不止那点润滑液。不管进入多少次，涉总是会吃惊于英智不可思议的穴。

英智脸贴在零胸上，似乎听到了他的心跳声。他后面被涉顶弄的时候肌肤相贴发出肉声和水声，零脱掉了英智的针织衫，更肆意地抚摸他的身体。

英智俯下身撸动舔弄他的性器，零放松地靠在沙发上，手指插入英智发缝，但是并不逼他吞入，不如说，英智给他们口都是他自己爱怎样怎样，零和涉是不敢调教他的。

不过这个场景真是梦幻，零怎么也想不到英智居然愿意跪下口他，他高傲的自尊想必都被侵蚀了大半。

涉和英智交合的地方发出轻微的水声和肌肤相贴的声音，零抚摸英智的头发，他的抚摸很有技巧，摸得英智乖顺得不得了，英智甚至迷恋他的手掌的温度。涉忽浅忽深地进入，英智断断续续地娇喘，后面控制不住地吸住涉，似乎在求欢。

英智舔零直舔得零大脑发麻，一阵一阵刺激直冲上头，他承认有英智现在过于乖巧的原因，也有自己曾经幻想过这个姿势的原因。英智在舔弄的间隙撒娇：“……唔唔，慢一点……”

涉顶弄得英智双膝发软，几乎要跪不住。涉适时离开他的身体，抱英智到沙发上。英智缩在涉的怀里赖了一会儿，才躺在沙发上。英智侧躺着，一条腿被涉扛在肩上，穴又被涉撞开，他被撞击得哼出声，嗔怪一样的视线似乎粘在自己和涉的下身上，勾得涉好不容易才忍住想更加欺负他的欲望，但是英智一边又去摸零的下体，撸得零跟涉的喉咙一起发出类似低吼的声音。

英智的穴吸人，再加上他悦耳嗓音发出的示弱和求饶，涉很快没忍住把他送上一轮高潮。英智叫的声音更粘腻，身体颤抖，腿也不由自主地想合在一起，却被涉强行掰开，直到涉最后射在他的小腹上。

一般零和涉是不愿意中出英智，因为事后清理太折磨英智了，英智本身不抗拒中出，但是清理的时候总会羞哭。

清理确实很羞耻很累就是了，如果是自己的话，零和涉倒是愿意忍一忍，但是一看见英智哭出来的样子，就会觉得对他做这样的事太过分了，有些舍不得。天使是要被宠着保护好的，哪怕他被纵容得到处作乱搞事也不能让他哭。

英智额前的几缕头发沾在额头的薄汗上，稍微有些脱力。零把他扶起来靠在自己肩窝，亲亲他的额头，稍微用力地揉搓他硬挺的乳头，直把英智摸得双胸发胀。

“不要……”英智盯着零的手，“好胀……”

零果然放开了他，下了沙发，英智刚觉得胸前有些寂寞，脚腕就被零拽过去，整个人上身躺在沙发上，下半身悬空着，屁股甚至蹭到零的性器。他腿被打开，扛在零肩上，涉贴过来，继续揉捏英智的胸前，如愿以偿地听到了英智骂他：“过分……”

零硬挺的欲望撞开英智的后面，每一下都没有保留地让囊袋拍到英智的屁股上，毫不客气地碾过英智的敏感点，又在英智几乎要碰到高潮边缘的时候放缓动作，勾得英智面色潮红双眼含泪。英智摸上涉的性器，在脸上蹭蹭，才含在嘴里，涉刺激得低喘一口气，又开始充血变硬。

英智的腿十分漂亮，被抬起来分开的时候更漂亮。这会儿，零看他的小腹和腰入了迷，伸手摸在英智小腹上，如愿以偿地感受到自己在这个天使身体里进出的美妙事实。英智脸红地拨开他的手，却被零惩罚性地重顶到叫得更大声。

涉手捧过英智的脸，英智顺从地贴他的手，顺势张嘴含住涉的性器，舌头灵巧地包裹住柱体，吞吐几次之后还顺着柱体往下，舔弄囊袋。

涉伸手握住英智挺立的欲望，揉捏挑逗他，零见状加快了进出速度，两个人把英智刺激得直哭不要。涉坏心眼地按住英智的前端，英智哭着夹紧了零，温润的后壁紧紧包裹着狰狞的欲望，直到零离开他的身体，涉才松开按住英智前端的手，零和英智一起高潮了，英智前端的液体滴在腹部，一股快感甚至冲到胸前两点，胀疼得他头脑发昏。

零夜视能力很好，发现英智胸前不对劲，他凑近了细看，涉也皱眉凑过去，两个人发现，英智乳头上流下两股白色液体……难道是乳汁？

英智睁开迷离的双眼，看见两个人稍显凝重的神色，再看看自己的胸前，羞得不知道该怎么说话。

“还是尽快去医院比较好吧。”涉望向零，还不等他们再说话，英智伸手揪着涉的发梢把他的头拽过来，似乎在嗔怪他不解风情。把他按在自己的胸前，涉鼻尖蹭到英智乳头，还在发懵。零见状也呆住了，还不等他反应，英智另一只手马上把他也拉过来，零的嘴唇甚至碰到了那熟悉而陌生的乳头。

英智居然在高潮的时候喷奶了，涉舔了一口乳头流下来的奶，引来英智一声呻吟。零舌头挑逗起英智可怜的乳尖，按住英智想拒绝的手。

是他不愿意从床上下来的。涉和零的动作越发过分。

那就不客气了。

英智的腿被两个人一人一边强制打开，两个人衣角时不时蹭到他的下体，两个人还如饥似渴地挑逗他的乳头，并且不约而同地按住他挣扎的手。胸前的瘙痒直冲大脑，让他说话都说不清楚了。

“唔嗯……轻一点……”在被零的尖牙和涉的巧舌蹂躏得要控制不住地时候，英智断断续续地开始瞎说话了。“还要……”

“呜呜……不要……不要停。”英智的乳头本来就敏感，现在更是被刺激得连理智也不剩了。

零和涉几乎同时抬头看他，眼睛里闪烁着兽性的疯癫，却又似乎在理智地欣赏他沉沦的样子。

英智在两人的目光里微咬下唇，涉轻笑着凑过去，撬开他的牙，心满意足地听到英智压抑的叫声：“稍微有点……”

零揉捏了一把英智的胸前，也没有乳汁再喷出来了，不过说到底，男人本来就不会泌乳。零略微粗暴的动作正对上英智下半句话——“……舒服……唔嗯……轻一点。”

涉坐在沙发上，英智配合地跨坐在涉的腿上，又伸手去摸零的下面，零站在地上，正好能让英智吃到。

英智温暖湿润的口腔让零舒服得低吟，同时涉也把挺立插进英智的后面，自己快速地动起来，把英智顶得后穴流水。

英智险些跪不住，前端蹭在涉身上，随着他的律动摩擦他的衣服，同时他嘴里舔弄零的前端，吸允掉那里分泌的汁液。但是他很快坚持不住了，身子软得立不起来，零揽着他的肩膀，似乎无奈地叹了一口气，宠溺之意让涉都莞尔。

让英智狼狈成这样的罪魁祸首还在笑，涉在英智体内肆虐，英智双腿紧绷，更绞紧了涉，偏偏零很有技巧地安抚他，让他身体放松。英智身体本能地抗拒两个人的动作……主要是因为做不到。

看出来英智确实很辛苦，涉放缓了动作，开始抚慰英智的前端，零也道歉一样地开始哄他，给还没缓过来的英智提供依靠。

英智本来累死了，却被涉重新勾起了火苗，涉是很了解他们身体的。虽然不好意思承认，但是英智知道自己一定被看穿了。

包括最大耐受力和隐秘的希冀……全都被看穿了，并且涉从不吝惜给予。

英智从涉腿上下来跪坐在他旁边，手臂勾在沙发靠背上轻轻喘息。涉猝不及防地握住他的前端，英智闷哼一声，身子稍微有些发抖，看见零仍然精神抖擞的下体有些惊惧。零凑到他身后吻他脖颈，在那里留下浅浅吻痕，痒得英智心神荡漾。英智就这样被操纵着，按照涉和零心有灵犀的指引，一点一点再次走向沉沦。零伸两指探进英智的穴，壁肉一下裹紧了他，里面又湿又滑，零很容易地深入进去，触摸到果核，英智腰扭动着想逃，然而被涉强硬地按住。

意识到情况不对的英智瞳孔收缩，紧接着后面果然被零又一次打开，直顶到他已经被挑逗起来的敏感点。零的动作其实称得上是温柔，可是英智失落地发现自己身体深处还期盼更多，但是刚刚高潮完不久就还想要，这如果被那两个人察觉到就实在是太羞耻了。

“啊……”英智咬着下唇不好意思说话，又悄悄看了涉一眼，手指张开又羞涩地蜷起，最终还是摸到了涉在他前面套弄的手，涉暗暗笑着，另一只手捉到他的乳尖，有些用力地揉搓，英智呻吟声里带了一点哭腔，后面也夹紧了，零被惹得下腹似乎涌过了一阵欲望，进出的频率加快了。

英智被撞得压抑地喘起来，主要是羞于承认自己太快卷土重来的欲望。可是他这样喘了几声，看见面前的涉游刃有余地笑了，在昏暗灯光下凝视他的双眼似乎在取笑他。慌张和羞耻一下击破了英智的心理防线，他脸红得发烫，感觉后面加快律动的零一定也在取笑他吧。

事实上谁会取笑他。

涉的手离开了英智的乳尖和前端，捧起他的下巴，手指揉开英智稍微皱起的眉头，脸逐渐贴近他，在英智垂下眼帘的时候一吻下去，撬开他的牙关，让英智压抑的呻吟从喉咙里漏出来，并且在这一吻中破碎。

这一刻，英智恍惚以为自己在天堂，在一场美梦里，他从未敢想象的两个人成为了他的爱人，他们从精神到身体都与他十分默契。他终于走出病房，走出学生会室，他不再是孤独暴戾的皇帝了，他是拥有属于自己独一无二人生的天祥院英智了。

身体和心脏都被幸福感填满，英智甚至不记得这次高潮是怎么来的，怎么结束的，一切都是那么水到渠成。零在离开他的身体之后，似乎捞起累得要昏睡过去的英智，温柔地轻吻他的侧脸。

是涉抱他进了浴室，零在浴缸里放好了水。水温很舒服，英智侧靠在浴缸边上，闭上眼睛眯了一会。

因为英智并没有被中出，两个人就没有必要进去帮他清理了——也能避免不小心在浴缸里再做一次运动。

英智再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现零和涉都穿了浴袍，两个人搬了洗浴用的板凳，坐在浴缸外面，在看着他。

见他醒了，涉伸手摸摸他的头发，浴袍因为动作的牵扯而露出一小片胸膛，看得英智眼晕。旁边的零不做声，只是看着他的样子笑。

零很少跟人板着脸，平常面部放松的时候嘴角似乎也有弧度，但是和现在的这种笑又有区别，似乎稍微有点得意，更多的是满足。

英智泡在热水里，似乎深深松了一口气。

感觉轻飘飘的，就像在云端一样。

神啊，请让他在这样的天堂里，永远也不要掉下去。


	3. 英零涉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写了两次涉搞别人，发现反过来搞涉是真的难。当一个人经常把他放在左位上之后就很难把他放在右位上脑嗨，总觉得搞起来比较不对味儿。  
> 硬搞也要搞，混乱邪恶同人女永不认输！

fine正在难得的休假中，英智在自己家里惬意地醒来，休憩带来的各种奇思妙想不断在脑海中迸发。  
英智兴奋得眼睛里好像在闪闪发光，如果敬人在这里，肯定能明白他的这位发小要搞事了。如果涉见到英智这副样子，可能会兴奋地期待英智的计划——最好不要让他知道主角是他。  
为了让他的想法可以实施，他查看了UNDEAD的行程，发现正好两天后UNDEAD就要出差去录节目了，昨天刚刚完成上一个通告，今天也在绝赞休息中。  
天时地利人和都在英智这边，他不可能落败。

他先给零打了个电话。  
“零？今晚有空来我这里帮我一个忙吗？”

刚刚入秋，秋天和温泉最配了。

“哦呀？”当晚，涉在发现自己抽到3号牌的时候非常惊讶，太久没见过这个数字，有一种不太认得这张牌的错觉。  
英智的手机似乎不合时宜地响了一下，他道歉道：“稍微等我一下。”  
一旁的零好像面无波澜，又好像在预知到了这样的结局而无奈地笑，不顾英智正在皱着眉回复消息，朝他伸手：“有发绳吗？”  
毕竟涉那么好看的头发，要是不小心被精液粘上的话，零和英智都会心疼的。  
英智在书桌抽屉里翻了几下，拿出来一个看起来普普通通的发绳，零接过来单手套在手腕上，牵着涉的麻花辫把他引到床上。涉怎么可能那么安分，他虽然乖乖坐下，但是向零伸手：“我想看看发绳。”  
零也就由着他了，涉偏过头方便零给他编头发。  
零一边拢涉的头发，一边看涉像在端详什么艺术品一样端详那个发绳，他眯眯眼，才发现那个发绳的形状有些有趣。  
“涉，这是个莫比乌斯环？”  
另一边的英智皱的眉头逐渐展开，最后一下按下发送键的时候，甚至笑得有些忘形。  
英智兴奋地抱住零的腰，零无奈又宠溺地回头轻吻了他一下，涉正好发问：“是的。零和英智觉得，莫比乌斯环有几个面呢？”  
“莫比乌斯环？”英智把下巴放在零肩膀上，零似乎转头看了他一眼，发尾扫到英智脖子上。  
“我觉得有两个……有无数个面。”英智的话让零稍微沉思了一下，然后零说：“吾辈觉得有两个面，但是这应该不是涉想要的答案吧？”  
涉把发圈还给零：“明明从数学上讲，莫比乌斯环只有一个面吧。”

“在哲学领域讲客观科学，这不是最无趣的吗，”零一点一点编出来的鱼骨辫，慢条斯理，“在莫比乌斯环上，一个人从原点出发，最后还会回到原点，这不假，但是这个人最后会成为镜像的自己，这根本不是什么普通平面。可能是因为两个截然相反的的平面纠缠在了一起，或者是哲学里最喜欢的波浪和螺旋混合在一起的样子，所以莫比乌斯环才那么特别。英智怎么想？”  
英智垂下眼，说：“如果把莫比乌斯环从中间剪开，它会成为扭曲两次的双面图形，如果再剪开，就是两个纠缠在一起的纸带，但是如果拼合起来，就还是个双层的莫比乌斯环。我是觉得，如果一个莫比乌斯环是由那么多双面纸带拼起来的，它最后虽然成为了一个复杂的单面体……但那肯定不是它的真面目，它可能是像零说的，两个截然相反的东西碰撞融合纠缠不清的结果，也可能是多个同质化的双面图形拼合而成的一般特质。”  
“Amazing～”涉似乎闭上了眼，“你们两个说的都是纠缠在一起的双面图形呢……”  
确实，只是断句方式不一样。

日日树涉，他是支配者。  
哪怕在下面，他也是支配者。  
他很了解他的爱人们的身体和偏好，无论在什么位置，总是不吝啬给予，给他的伴侣欲仙欲死的快感；他很了解自己的身体，从不会交出身体的控制权。换而言之，他似乎从未沉沦，又深深沉浸其中。  
但凡是个人，都想看到支配者落难的样子吧？  
英智不需要和零交换眼神，就知道他们一定在筹划同一件事。

零问他：“涉，还算满意吗？”  
只要顺着边界剪开，莫比乌斯环永远都是纠缠在一起的无数圆环。  
除非一刀剪断，让这个该死的图形彻底成为一个泯然众人的长方形，长方形再怎么顺着边界分割，只能得到许多没有联系，孑然一身的基础几何图形。  
“纠缠在一起……这不就是一切的爱与恨的真相吗？这是莉迪亚直到死亡前一刻才明白的事啊。”  
零编好了辫子，涉回头看他们，眼底满是带着清苦的笑意。

英智拉上涉的右手，俯身吻了一下他的手背。  
零把他推倒在床上，手按向他的喉结，涉的喉结上下动了一下，引来零一声轻笑。  
无声告白。

零的手指顺势向下，解开三颗涉衬衣扣子，涉轻巧地躲闪了一下，握上零的手，挑衅式地笑着跟零对视，制止他的动作。  
英智牵过来零的手，牵到涉的腿间，两个人解开涉的拉链，拽掉他的裤子的动作实在称不上什么爱惜。

涉坐起来，想换个姿势方便他们动作，却被英智按回床上，英智手指摩挲着涉的耳朵，在他耳边叫他：“听话，涉。”  
“你来啊。”涉偏过头偷了一个吻，但还算是乖乖躺下不起来了。

床头柜子抽屉里有他们常用的润滑液，英智抹了润滑液的手指碰到涉的后穴的时候，很久没有经历过性事的涉竟然是颤了一下。  
然后他的后穴很听话地包裹住英智的手指，涉还没看清英智的神情，零就俯身下来吻他，挡住了他大半视线。零有些强硬地在涉口中索取，甚至在夺走涉的呼吸。  
涉稍微偏头，和零错开位来，忽然感到英智触碰到了他的腺体，一声甜腻喘息当时就从喉咙里流出来。  
零摸上涉的脖子，拇指顶在涉的下颚线上，竟是比捏人下巴那种动作还强硬，强迫涉抬头，可是吻他的动作却一点都不粗暴。  
英智又抹了些润滑液，插进去第二根指头，涉的穴口有些吃力，英智又去按他的腺体，按得涉克制不住身体反射想扭腰逃避。零大概知道英智在干什么，他在涉耳边轻声安抚：“乖。”  
零又解开涉身上的两枚扣子，手伸进他的衬衣里揉搓涉的乳尖，只是碰了几下，涉的乳尖就开始充血发硬。涉的上下面被一起挑逗，下身已经挺立起来，一种预感让他觉得他的爱人们现在的行为有些不太对劲。

他断断续续地求英智。  
“……啊……不要……英智，不要碰……”  
嘴上在示弱，实则在试探。  
“啊？是这里对吗？”英智碾过那里不放，突如其来的快感让涉暂时放弃了思考该怎样才能讨好英智，等他神智清明起来的时候，他已经来不及说话了。  
零握上了他的前端。  
涉低眼看到这一幕，久违地感觉脸上居然在发烫。英智的手指在他后面出出进进，但每一次都精准地挑逗在他的敏感点上，零的手仔细地抚慰他的前端，时不时刺激一下龟头系带。  
日日树涉是支配者，可是他不知何时丧失了主动权。  
“啊……为什么……”涉的腿开始绷紧，手抓紧床单。  
他反应过来为什么英智非要他躺在床上，因为躺姿是最被动的姿势，他如果一直保持这个姿势，那只能任人鱼肉。  
一般人很难想想在下面的人能有什么支配权，但是日日树涉就是那种人。他会用身体去控制他的爱人们的高潮时间，他能操控他们的快感和欲望，甚至他愿意为此让渡自己的部分快感，只为了看他的爱人们沉沦的样子。在他的床上，他的爱人能获得最活色生香的体验，能获得一切最爱能获得的快感……除了征服的成就感。  
涉明白了，他感觉到的不太对劲就是因为这个。  
零和英智正在压抑自己的欲望，只为在今天让他俯首称臣。  
涉在狼狈中扯出一丝笑容。  
那就来试试啊。

察觉到涉绷紧了腿，英智略一思索，手掌覆上涉一侧的臀，用力一捏，竟是一下把涉紧绷的肌肉捏得软了，涉呼吸一滞，他能感觉到臀肉在英智手里任他把玩，肌肉稍想用力就被他揉散。  
不知道是英智还是零刺激到涉了，涉沙哑地喘了一声，偏过头去用手臂挡住自己的脸。境况有点糟糕，再这样下去会被这两个人玩坏的。  
英智的手指终于从他后面出来，涉知道自己后面现在一定湿漉漉的。零瞥了一眼涉偏头咬唇的样子，因为没见过这样的涉，稍微惊愕了一会，又像计谋得逞一样笑了，松开套弄涉的手，强硬地握住涉的手腕，涉慌张的样子一览无余。  
零算得上是深情地和涉对视，手上轻轻拧捏涉的乳尖，英智那边把挺立的前端抵在涉的穴口，涉身子一紧张就被英智揉到软成一滩水，臀部传来英智掌心的温度，着火一样的触感从臀部一路烧到脸上。  
涉难得地害怕了，手胡乱地攥紧零的衣角，零没想到计划这么顺利，这个时候倒有些可怜起他。  
涉的身子虽然不紧绷了，可是穴口还是有点紧，英智进去的时候疼得吸了一口冷气，恍惚间想到给涉开苞那个时候。  
开苞是真的痛。想到这里，英智动作多了几分耐心，缓慢抽送到深处，撩拨涉敏感的地方，几次下来，甬道被彻底打开，涉温暖的内壁包裹着英智，湿热的触感让英智低喘出声。  
涉的手不安分地摸上零的腿间，零垂眼注视着涉的神情，揉搓他乳尖的力度大了一些，惹得涉身子一颤。  
但是当涉把他的性器含进嘴里的时候，零放开了玩弄他的手，转而把手插进涉脑后的头发里，控制他的节奏……不能交出主导权。  
英智又喘了一声，轻轻捏了一下涉的屁股，叫他：“别咬。”  
涉以为英智说错了，把这句话琢磨了两个来回，才堪堪反应过来英智是在说荤话，当时羞得想钻进被子把自己埋起来。  
零也把这句话嚼了两圈才明白这话没说错，还确实是英智风格的荤话，没有什么荤字儿却色得让人发笑。  
发笑的是零，轮到涉身上，可就只剩下脸红了。  
零摸到涉发烫的脸颊，忽然感觉这样看不到他的脸有些可惜。  
涉是会口交的，当时趁着零分心，做了一下吞咽动作，零确实是被偷袭到了，闷哼一声，想教训涉，最后还是下不去手，只是用搂在他脑后的那时候扯扯他的头发，跟他讲：“不急。”  
英智只是看了他们一眼，就看到了零抓着涉的头发的那只手上青筋都出来了，想必那边也是一场较量。  
涉下面其实基本没法控制英智什么，毕竟这个姿势很难发力，但是他是真的不安分。英智每次碾磨他的敏感点的时候，他就在英智抽离的时候夹他，他清楚英智受不了这个，这也是刚才英智说别咬的原因。  
涉真是辣得要命。  
英智比起以前，更懂得如何阴阳怪气了，刚才的荤话完全就是本能反应，他自己甚至没意识到那算荤话。  
忽然涉舔弄的动作一滞，零一回头，正看见英智握上涉挺立的前端，更在心里觉得涉今晚要惨，惹皇帝生气那还得了。  
涉的嘴里发出几声模糊不清的呜咽，喉咙里的震动直接传到零前端，似乎有细小电流从下面噼里啪啦地炸到他的后背上。零过了好一会好不容易才把那阵快感压下去，涉却被英智搞得高潮了，精液射了英智一手，零的性器也从嘴里滑落，整个人头发被零抓乱了，脸更是红到耳根。  
因为英智还没高潮，涉自己却先射了，实在是太丢人。

零大发慈悲地把涉捞起来搂着，过分的事都让英智给抢了，可是欺负人之后总得哄哄，只能让他来了。  
涉侧着身子，整个人靠在零怀里，大脑里一阵一阵地嗡鸣。  
零什么也没做，只是紧紧搂着他，也不索吻。英智倒是从涉身体里出来，到涉背后，把脸埋在涉耳后的头发里，肆无忌惮地散发出侵略的信号。  
涉的腿缩了缩，英智的鼻息弄得他耳后发痒。  
零伸手捧上涉的脸，手指摩挲他清晰性感的下颚线，拇指按到涉的嘴边，涉微微张嘴咬住他的手指，稍微眯起眼睛，就像沉醉而不自知。  
英智在涉的颈侧不轻不重地咬了一下，涉下意识地一缩肩膀，不情愿地哼出声。  
涉撑着零，堪堪坐起身，发辫从身后晃到胸前。零牵着他的辫子引他摆好姿势，不出所料地收到了涉的白眼。  
看见涉跪趴着到零身前求欢，英智稍微有些不理解为什么选择这样对涉有利的姿势。零和他对视一眼，英智读懂了他那熟悉的慈悲，差点笑出来。  
他还是那个最有人情味的怪物，只不过这种场景赋予慈悲，没必要。  
英智把润滑液递给零，零亲了涉一口，跟他说：“过来。”  
涉转过身，背对着零，零的手指涂了润滑液重新填满他空虚的身后的时候，涉面前的英智什么也没说，只摸摸涉的头发，把他的辫子甩到他身后，手掌覆在他的脑后，一寸一寸逼近自己胯间。  
涉张口含住英智还没发泄出来的欲望，仔细舔弄着，不管他怎么想，刚才他比英智先射的羞耻之事一直挥之不去。后面压抑了半天的零进入他的时候，涉被顶得皱了一下鼻子——太硬了，有点疼。  
他估摸着英智目前的程度，适时地刺激他的龟头系带，英智快顶到他喉咙的时候碾着吞咽，这过程中生理性的眼泪沾在睫毛上，让他看上去又辣又惹人怜。  
零的动作比起之前稍微有些不同，他并不急着顶弄涉的敏感点，而是在那里蹭几下又毫不留情地撞击，涉根本不清楚下一次是瘙痒还是刺激，很难主动配合零的动作。  
可是被动配合却很不错，零蹭过他的腺体的时候他的内壁一点一点放松，撞击他的腺体的时候会条件反射地绞紧，这是涉很难控制的，涉试着动腰逃离，但是被零抓着辫子又牵回来，一切动作都是徒劳的。  
但是零得承认，涉的适应性和学习能力都很强，只是过了几分钟，涉后面就开始学会奉承他了，有几次夹得零都想打他屁股。  
英智终于发泄在涉的口中，涉把大部分白浊都吞咽下去了，还有一些沾在嘴边和英智前端，也被他一一舔净。  
英智和零交换了一个眼神，零表示是时候了。

英智下了床，打开衣柜门，零从涉后面出来，涉回头看他，不清楚要发生什么，但绝对不是什么好事。  
英智抛给零两件浴袍，零取了一件披在身上，另外一件随意裹在涉身上，然后涉就被零抱起来。英智也穿了一件浴袍，涉眼睁睁地看着英智他……  
打开了房间门。  
“啊……不要……”涉身上的浴袍虽然把自己遮掩得七七八八，但是还远不到能就这样见人的程度。零出声安抚他：“不怕不怕～”  
涉能感觉到自己后面肠液混着润滑不断流出来，这副样子是不能出现在床以外的地方的。  
他求饶的声音都带了哑声。  
“涉，别怕，闭眼，”零低头吻他，“外面没有人，我们去洗澡。”  
零确实没骗他。  
涉被他抱着，随着零走路的节奏一颠一颠地，恐惧和羞耻几乎冲破了他的心理防线。  
英智怎么可能让别人看到涉呢。  
他很快打开一扇门，带着零进去，里面热气蒸腾，竟然是一处温泉池。  
里面很宽敞，可是受到刺激的涉现在很明显不太喜欢宽敞的地方。他似乎被吓得一下子回到了怕羞的青涩时期，抓着零的肩膀不松手。  
英智脱了浴袍走进温泉，温泉浅的地方只到他的大腿，水温很舒适——这正是事前他专门命人布置的。  
他在温泉里坐下，向零招手，说：“进来再脱也行，就是回去的时候会狼狈点。”  
涉可能太紧张了没注意，但是零可是清清楚楚地看着温泉对面还放着几件干净浴袍，当下就可怜起怀里的人，被吓成这样了还要被英智恐吓。  
看来今天英智是要当恶人当到底了。  
零小声安慰他：“温泉这里没有人，来，抬头看我，乖。”  
零臂力很大，抱着涉抱了半天了也没看出来累。涉既不敢抬头看他，又羞于脱掉衣服，零似乎轻叹口气，就这么抱着涉下了温泉。  
白色浴衣贴在身上，涉似乎更崩溃了。英智去了他身上的浴袍，把湿透的浴衣扔在温泉边上，从零手里接过瑟瑟发抖的涉，也想安慰安慰他，但是结果只是对着他的脸吻下去，在他耳旁道歉。  
“对不起。”  
英智是真心在道歉，他不忍心把涉欺负成这样。  
但是如果再给英智一次机会他也会这么做，这就是天祥院英智。

温热的泉水其实很容易让人放松，涉泡在热水里稍微不那么紧绷了。零挽起涉的头发，因为不小心，辫子已经湿了一半了，一些湿掉的碎发沾在涉背上，零简单给他重新挽起一个丸子头。头发确实没沾到精液，但是还是沾到了水，事后需要给涉打理一下。  
英智坐在温泉里，揽过涉，让他跨坐在自己身上，涉有点不敢看英智的脸，事实上现在他甚至有点害怕英智。  
英智也没有让他失望。  
英智牵着他的手让他搂在自己脖子上，涉还没抱稳，英智忽然抱着他从水里站起来，涉惊呼出声，零也站起来从后面扶稳涉。  
涉低头看了一下，英智揽着他的腿，零托着他的屁股……这个姿势不行，绝对不行。  
“在看什么，涉？”英智的声音在他耳边响起，明明是宠溺的语气，可是涉听出来威胁的真意。  
涉搂着他的手在发抖：“不行……两个人不行……”  
零的手指在他的穴口打圈，激起涉一阵一阵的激灵，可是他无处可躲，身子着力点都在这两个人手里，往哪躲？  
“不行……”涉试着飞快地思考，但是他处在腹背受敌的处境里，稍微有一些想法就被零的动作刺激到被打断。  
零在他穴里探探，润滑液已经被冲得差不多了，但是肠液还有一些，应该不成问题。  
零的前端顶在涉穴口的时候，涉真的怕得要哭了。

英智低头亲他，目不转睛地观察他的状态，现在还不是时候。  
“别怕，涉。”英智柔声安慰他，涉不吃这一套，似乎不在乎英智会怎么报复他，对着英智的肩膀张嘴就咬，英智疼得低声叫了一下，肩膀上一个牙印又麻又疼，看来是涉还是念着旧情没下狠嘴。  
零看涉用这种方式撒泼，差点笑出来，涉就算在这种四面楚歌的时候也这么辣……毕竟他曾在自己的处刑舞台上都高傲起舞过。  
零甚至有一种幸灾乐祸的感觉，他不管怎么欺负涉，涉会咬英智而不是他。这么想着，零缓慢顶入了涉的后穴，因为润滑不足，进入的过程稍微有些发涩。  
涉刚咬完英智，就抬着泪眼看他，手还紧紧勾着英智的脖子，求他：“不要，两个人都进去……会出事的，英智。”  
看得出来涉差不多到极限了，英智确实没动，但是也没答应，他看了涉一会，问他：“那怎么办？”  
零也不知道英智这种不带荤字儿的荤话从哪学的，简直色得要命，居然还反问，他从后面都能想像涉的脸有多红。  
涉似乎不敢相信英智就这么放过他了，然后仔细一想，英智这才不是放过他，他就是在调戏而已，还用的是他最拿手的玩弄人心的能力。  
涉想了一会，然后松开勾着英智的一只手，伸到下面，缓慢撸动英智的性器。  
他也不明白这两个人力气怎么这么大，两个人居然举着他操，还举了这么半天。  
英智低头轻吻他，下身贴得他更近，跟他说：“一起。”  
零想了一会儿才听明白，这回他直接笑出来了，骂英智：“没完了你。”  
涉的大脑一下子懵了，以为英智还是要跟零一起进去，人被吓出一身冷汗，但是听到零的笑骂，忽然听明白了，脸上一下子烧起来。  
涉手指尖发凉，同时握住自己和英智的性器，摩擦撸动。  
后面零在他腺体上反复顶撞，因为涉悬空而增加了很多不确定性，轻一下重一下，顶得涉后穴流水，水声混在温泉水流声里，消散在升腾的水汽中。  
涉终于不是支配者了。  
他在两个人中间，没有着力点，在前后的快感和羞耻感里大脑一片空白，一举一动都是被英智和零设计好的。一个想他沉沦，一个要他落难，一个是魔王，一个是皇帝，而他是被夺走了剧本的剧作家，只能按照魔王和皇帝设计好的剧本进行演出。  
他在悬空的阁楼里，一切都失控了，他不记得这个晚上他喘得有多色气，不记得他到底流了多少生理性眼泪……或许还有心理作用的眼泪，英智的话总是羞得他脸红得像要烧起来，然后零看不下去了过来安抚他，一边安抚一边跟英智一起欺负他，后来涉好像苦笑了一下，累得趴在英智身上，迷迷糊糊地感觉两个人帮他清洗了身体，然后躺在一张有英智气味的床上，吓得他做了一晚上噩梦。  
第二天早上他醒来的时候感觉全身肌肉都被撕裂了一样疼，零和英智醒得比他早一些，两个人在为了什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴。  
涉脑袋发胀，蒙着被子倒头就接着睡过去。


End file.
